The present invention pertains to body covering, or clothing, for outdoor use. More specifically, the present invention relates to body covering for use during athletic endeavors such as bicycling, motorcycling, running, roller skating, skate boarding, skiing, ice skating, or any other type of athletic activity in which winds are encountered or in which relative motion of the individual produces a wind chill factor.
Conventional clothing for sports activities described above are generally comprised of "LYCRA" or cotton fabric in order for perspiration to be able to evaporate and for thermal body energy to be able to radiate therethrough. However, this "LYCRA" or cotton clothing provides no protection from wind, or wind chill caused by relative movement of the athlete, and the wearer thus is subject to hypothermia due to loss of body heat. Additionally, this "LYCRA" or cotton clothing absorbs moisture such as sweat and/or perspiration, thus exacerbating the loss of body heat which results in hyperthermia. In order to circumvent the above short comings of the "LYCRA" or cotton clothing, clothing comprised of "NEOPRENE" has been employed. While "NEOPRENE" does act as a wind breaker, is waterproof, and provides insulation, "NEOPRENE" of traditional thickness restricts bodily movement and, due to its lack of porosity, causes body overheating because sweat and body thermal energy cannot escape therethrough.
A need thus exists for body cover, or clothing, for use during outside athletic activities where wind, or wind chill caused by relative body movement, or moisture is encountered; said body cover being waterproof, insulating, providing wind protection, and allowing evaporation of liquid from the human body and radiation of body thermal energy therethrough.